


Sweeter than Syrup

by MoonlitMusings



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, Peter just wants to take care of him, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tired Juno is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMusings/pseuds/MoonlitMusings
Summary: Juno and Peter are dead on their feet after a rough case. After a good night's sleep, Peter decides to make Juno a nice breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for type_here, who requested some fluffy Jupeter with warm, non-alcoholic beverages and comfort food.
> 
> The author cannot be held responsible for any cavities gained as a result of this fic.

"Oh wow... I'm more exhausted than I thought." Juno threw himself onto the bed. He tried to think of a part of him that didn't ache, and came up empty.

"I'm inclined to agree," Peter said. Juno had no clue how he managed to make flopping onto Juno's dingy bed look elegant, but he did.

 _Our bed,_ he internally reminded himself. _He may be gone sometimes, but this is his place now, too._

"I wonder why it is," Peter started, breaking Juno out of his thoughts, "that one often doesn't realize how tired they are until they get home."

"Not a clue," Juno replied, his voice slightly muffled by his pillow. "Not goona try to figure it out right now either. Too tired." Peter chuckled.

"Fair enough. That case was unusually grueling." He yawned and rolled over to look at Juno. He looked tired as hell, though Juno was sure he looked worse, but the look on his face was still happy. That gentle, caring look Juno had never seen him wear with any of his personas. He'd come to think it might be a look saved just for him, for when they were alone together. The thought made him feel all warm and his throat go a little tight. He cleared his throat and tried to muster up the energy to smile back. He failed, but Peter seemed to understand. He reached over and started rubbing Juno's back. Not hard enough to press the bruises there, but the heat of his hand helped to relax Juno's muscles, even through his shirt. Juno groaned and closed his eye. Peter chuckled again.

"You should get some rest," he said.

"So should you."

"With pleasure." Peter moved closer, draping a leg over one of Juno's and resting his arm on his back, his hand moving up to rub Juno's neck. Juno groaned again.

"You're pretty great, you know that?" He could hear the smirk in Peter's reply.

"I do what I can. Now sleep."

"Mmm, I should probably get out of these clothes first." Normally he wouldn't bother, but he tried to avoid wearing his dirty clothes to bed for Peter's sake.

"Hmm, yes, we are both a bit worse for wear," Peter replied, moving to get up. Juno followed and they undressed mechanically. Normally after a case they'd be more enthusiastic about getting each other's clothes off, but neither could remember the last time they were this exhausted. They climbed into bed, under the covers this time, and Peter took no time at all to wrap himself around Juno. Again, his body heat felt wonderful against Juno's aching muscles. Then one of his hands started running through Juno's hair, subtly massaging his scalp, and Juno knew he didn't stand a chance. He was out in a matter of minutes, and Peter followed shortly after.

Juno woke the next morning, no, he checked the clock, afternoon. He'd slept for 12 full hours. The smell of coffee lured him from the bed, blanket still wrapped around him, into the living room. Peter was leaning against the counter of his tiny kitchen, sipping coffee and scrolling through some feed on his tablet. He looked up when he heard Juno come in and smiled.

"Sleeping beauty finally awakes! I was starting to worry about you, darling."

"Sorry. I haven't slept that heavy in ages."

"No need to apologize, love, you needed your rest." Peter poured another mug of coffee for Juno, who walked over and took it gratefully, savoring the first sip, right down to the way it burned is tongue slightly. "So I was thinking," Peter continued, "that today is a pancakes kind of day."

"It's 1:30 in the afternoon."

"It is. However, you just got up, and you haven't eaten yet. Therefore, you're still breaking your fast, making breakfast foods perfectly appropriate. Not to mention," he added with a grin, "I know how much you like pancakes." Juno smiled back.

"You make a fair point. Pancakes it is."

"Excellent. Now you go sit down."

"No, c'mon, you don't have to do everything. Let me help." Peter came over and started guiding Juno to the couch.

"Absolutely not. You were, and are, far worse off than me, Mr. I'm Going To Get Into A Fist Fight Against Four Other People On My Own. You're going to sit right here and rest while I make us breakfast.’ Juno tried to wave him off.

"I'm fine. I've had worse."

"Yes. And had I been there every time you've had worse, I would've said the same thing." Juno sighed and sat down. He knew better by now than to try to argue with Peter when he got into the mindset that Juno needed taken care of. Peter smiled. "I won't be 20 minutes." It turned out it didn't matter how long he took. Juno was asleep again when he came back into the living room with two plates of pancakes. He set down the plates on the coffee table and brushed Juno's hair away from his face, gently kissing his forehead. "Juno, love, breakfast is ready." Juno mumbled a little and cracked his eye open.

"Food?" he mumbled.

"Food," Peter chuckled in return. Juno managed to sit up, though it took a lot of effort, and took his plate. He moaned a little with the first bite. When was the last time he'd had a home-cooked breakfast?

"You know, Nureyev, you sure know how to treat a lady." Peter's smile widened and he leaned in to place a light kiss on Juno's bruised temple.

"Anything for you, darling." Juno looked at him, took in his expression, so warm and gentle and happy, and was hit (not for the first time) that he really meant it. This charming, brilliant, beautiful man loved him, would do anything for him, and wanted to take care of him. Juno was still trying to accept this, the idea of being cared for like that, and with that much intensity, feeling so unfamiliar, but he was working on it. And he found that with every morning they spent like this, sitting close to each other on his ratty old couch, enjoying a quiet breakfast and each other's company, it got a little easier to believe.


End file.
